Carnivores Triassic
Carnivores Triassic is a total-conversion mod for Carnivores: Ice Age, which takes place in the same continuity as the official Carnivores games and introduces the Triassic Sector, with its unique flora and fauna. __TOC__ History Carnivores Triassic was one of the longest-running mods on The Carnivores Saga. It started out in September 7 2007 as a partial-conversion mod for ''Carnivores 2''. Since most modding tools did not exist at the time, the mod featured no new maps or models. It included reskinned and renamed versions of some Carnivores 2 and Ice Age animals, as well as new menu graphics in addition to the vanilla Carnivores 2 maps and weapons. Despite being extremely buggy and lacking many assets, the mod was popular with the Carnivores Saga community at the time, until its eventual demise three months later. The mod was later revived and overhauled in its current form on May 25, 2012. This time, it was modded from Carnivores: Ice Age rather than Carnivores 2, and all vanilla assets were replaced with custom ones. It's "final release" was made available at midnight on January 1st, 2018. The mod is still receiving minor updates to this day. Synopsis In previous entries in the Carnivores series, the hunters explored the Central Sector and the Arctic Sector of the planet FMM-UV 32, hunting dinosaurs and mammals, though most of the planet still remained unexplored. Recently, DinoHunt Corp. explored and opened a new area on the planet to its clients: the Triassic Sector, with the promise of challenging desert environments and the opportunity to hunt the elusive Megalosaurus, as well as other primitive dinosaurs, archosaurs and synapsids that are found nowhere else on the entire planet. Features Carnivores Triassic's assets, aesthetic, and overall theme were meant to contrast those of existing Carnivores games. Its desert theme contrasts the previous games' tropical and arctic themes, and primitive archosaurs and synapsids are featured as huntable animals instead of dinosaurs and prehistoric mammals. Ambient Animals Animals featured, or planned to be featured, in the current incarnation of the mod include: *Peteinosaurus *Lystrosaurus *Daemonosaurus Huntable Animals *Edaphosaurus *Lotosaurus *Coelophysis *Placerias *Herrerasaurus *Plateosaurus *Postosuchus *Liliensternus *Megalosaurus *Gojirasaurus DLC Animals * Arizonasaurus (Replaces Herrerasaurus) * Batrachotomus * Chirotherium * Desmatosuchus (Replaces Edaphosaurus) * Estemmenosuchus (Replaces Lotosaurus) * Gorgonops (Replaces Postosuchus) * Innovator spinneri * Prestosuchus * Scutosaurus (Replaces Placerias) * Serizasuchus * Shringasaurus (Replaces Plateosaurus) * Teratosaurus * Ticinosuchus Weapons *Universal Self-loading Pistol *Remington SP 10-Gauge Shotgun *Franchi SPAS-15 Shotgun *.454 Revolver *FN FAL *M4 Assault Rifle *M40A3 Sniper Rifle *Gold-plated Lever Action Rifle Maps *Panerimos *Mfuto Island *Tatem Wastes *Dory Oasis *Vertigo Range *Hell Island *Greenshire *-ERROR- *Sunset Field (DLC) Equipment Carnivores Triassic features every bit of equipment available in ''Carnivores: Ice Age'', including the Supply Ship, which has been repainted with a desert-camo pattern in order to fit the desert aesthetic and the Triassic Sector's environment. List of Developers *P.Rex- project leader. Also in charge of skins, menu graphics, sounds and map creation. *pheonix- modeling. *ibuildcircuits- modeling and animating. *Surf by Shootin- modeling and animating. *Alien DH- weapon concepts, sounds and skins. *JenDOS_RUS- created the Dilophosaurus, which provided the basis for the Liliensternus and Daemonosaurus *Rexhunter99- created the Magnum, which provided the basis for the .454 Revolver. *Jim Vance- created the M4 Assault Rifle. *That1Cactus- modeling and animating *StarFreak- animating *Ophious- modeling Category:Mods Category:Carnivores: Ice Age Mods Category:Carnivores Triassic